Dear Fratley
by Lady Of The Semicolons
Summary: To keep herself sane, Freya writes herself letters as though she were sending them to Fratley.


Dear Fratley,

I imagine this is nothing but a waste of ink and paper, I cannot help myself. I will go mad if I don't do this. Seeing as they are more akin to a diary than actual letters, these will likely never be read by you, but a pseudo-conversation with you is better than no conversation at all. I hope you are well, and I miss you.

* * *

Dear Fratley,

You may think me foolish… but I'm leaving Burmecia. People are whispering the most terrible rumors… I refuse to believe them. You promised to return… but you still haven't come back…

I'm coming to find you.

* * *

Dear Fratley,

I've been away from home for nearly three months now. I've been asking everyone I come across if they've heard of you… so far no one has. Surely you would have visited Lindblum at one point in your travels? I have to confess that my mouth was probably agape the first time I laid my eyes on that city. So big, and bright, and full of people… and the all the airships coming in and out! It's incredible… You probably would have laughed at my reaction to it all…

I wish you could have been there with me.

* * *

Dear Fratley,

I met someone today who knew who you were. I was elated at first, until he said it had been almost half a year since he'd seen you. But it is still a comfort to know I have crossed your trail… I hope to find you soon.

* * *

Oh Fratley…

Surely… Surely you'll have heard… Burmecia's been attacked. I haven't voiced my opinions to anyone, but I think Brahne of Alexandria is behind it. …Perhaps I should not have left home… but I was a bit foolish back then. I'm coming back, though. Perhaps… Perhaps I'll meet you there…

* * *

Dear Fratley,

We—I am being accompanied by companions—passed through Gizamaluke's Grotto today. It was heart-rending. The place was swarming with black mages. There were… no survivors. And Master Gizamaluke… he was… possessed, or something. He attacked us, and we had no choice but to kill him.

We will be reaching Burmecia soon. I… I'm nervous about what I'll find there. My heart goes out to my homeland. And… to you.

No, forget nervous. I'm afraid.

* * *

Fratley,

Coming back to Burmecia… was like a lance straight to my heart. I have not even the heart to describe the things I found there. But the place is in ruins… and so many dead.

It was indeed Brahne who launched the attacks. We saw her in Burmecia's palace. And… we fought Beatrix of Alexandria. She is truly an incredible swordswoman, as you had said… we are fortunate to be alive. There was a man with them as well, who left the city on a silver dragon… Whoever he is, he is in league with Brahne.

And Brahne's next move is to attack Cleyra. We aren't in good enough condition to travel at the moment, but by tomorrow we'll be heading there to stop her.

Fratley… where are you?

* * *

Dear Fratley,

So at long last, we met again today. And you… you forgot about me. I held my head high as you walked away. I tried to be stoic, the way a Dragon Knight should be. But I broke down the moment you left my sight. It shames me to admit it, but I can't lie to you.

All this time, I never gave up hope. Now I know you live… and I have no idea what to think anymore.

* * *

Dear Fratley,

I miss you terribly. For all I know, you haven't given me a single thought since we last met, but I still miss you terribly. I… I miss home, too. I miss the way the rain would lull me to sleep, like a comforting voice at the end of the day. Do you remember… No, I suppose you don't…

...The paper will soon be too wet for me to continue, so I have to stop.

* * *

Dear Fratley,

So much has happened in such a short time…

Cleyra… but you'll know about that. I don't believe you are dead. I spent years believing you were alive, and I was proven correct. So until I am proven otherwise, I will still believe you live.

Brahne sentenced her own daughter, Garnet, to death… Zidane figured out a way to rescue her, but we were caught. I fought alongside Beatrix, who had turned against the queen, and the captain of the Knights of Pluto, in order to allow Garnet to escape with Zidane. The fighting eventually overwhelmed us, but we succeeded in buying time for the princess to escape. It was thanks to some of Zidane's friends that we ourselves escaped.

Now, we are lying low, for Brahne will likely be searching for us. Zidane, Garnet, and Vivi ought to be in Treno. Zidane's friend Blank says looking for them now would be unwise. He has a point. So for now, we wait.

* * *

Dear Fratley,

I am enraged. Word has come to us that Brahne has attacked Lindblum. Does she know no bounds?! They say that like Cleyra, she attacked first with black mages, and then with summon magic. The regent surrendered, so fortunately the city wasn't… obliterated…

But there was still a lot of damage and loss of life.

I would dearly like to kill that woman for all that she has done.

* * *

Dear Fratley,

It's been ages since I've seen you, and it makes me ache. …My companions and I are hunting down Kuja, the man responsible for goading Brahne into attacking Burmecia and Cleyra…

I swear I will make him pay for what he's done.

* * *

Fratley…

It's been a long time since I've had a chance to write. Our pursuit of Kuja has led us to another world called Terra. Another world. I may have become a greater traveler than you… though I suppose we may never know that for a fact. Greater traveler or not, though… I'm still not strong enough, no matter how much you or any of my friends insist otherwise…

* * *

My dearest, beloved Fratley,

Kuja has destroyed Terra, and seems bent on doing the same to Gaia. It's up to us to stop him. We… may never come back. I may never see you again. This could be the end of everything. Fratley… more than anything and anyone in the world, I love you. I just want you to know that. No matter what happens, whether I save this world or not, whether I survive or not, know that I love you always.


End file.
